


[Podfic] Wouldn't You Like To

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box Chris had placed around Darren in his mind, the one labeled with "TOTALLY STRAIGHT AND TOTALLY YOUR CO-WORKER, IDIOT, IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW HIS SMILE MAKES YOU FEEL!!!" has suddenly opened right up. And Darren's standing inside, waving, holding a sign that says, "I suck cock! Ask me how!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wouldn't You Like To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wouldn't You Like To](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57936) by skintightsocks. 



> Just to avoid any confusion, this is **not** a sequel to [Can't Look At You Any Other Way](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/2545.html). We're still mulling that one over, but we've been getting a lot of messages and we don't want anyone to be confused. Title is from the song "Love at First Sight" by The Brobecks. Please don't link our fics to Glee actors!

**Title:** [Wouldn't You Like To](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/4084.html)  
**File Length:** 56:49  
**Download:** [MP3|65.04MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d8s4hrjg611a1c8/Wouldn&#39;t_You_Like_To.mp3)  
**Crossposted:** [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/15267.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [ao3](http://oohshinyfangirl.ao3.org)

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a fan of skintightsocks' fics. They are funny and sexy and you know that's my favorite flavor. And, if you're interested, I have also podficced the story mentioned in the author's notes, [Can't Look At You Any Other Way](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/1940.html) \- go check it out!  
> 


End file.
